


Milestones

by Xo_glittersparkles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Established Relationship, F/M, First Steps, Hogwarts, Milestones, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Unplanned Pregnancy, first word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_glittersparkles/pseuds/Xo_glittersparkles
Summary: Little continuing one shots of the Malfoy family.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. First steps

"Hello my mini seeker" Hermione said softly as she swept up her son who was dressed in a little quidditch jersey, blowing a raspberry into his tummy making him laugh uncontrollably. She loved it when he laughed, his grey eyes sparkling with joy. The was no other sound in the world that made her happier.

He was 11 months old, his first birthday coming near. Narcissa was arranging a lovely party for her grandson. Draco's parents had been sceptical when the two announced their relationship but gradually accepted that their son wanted no other witch. So they made due. All of the tenseness left as the next Malfoy heir was born.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife causing her to jump slightly at the suddenness, "how's my little family?"

Scorpius started babbling resulting in the pair to laugh. Draco released his grip from around her waist and took Scorpius from Hermione's arms, settling him self on the floor whilst Hermione took her seat across from him, book in hand. 

"Your daddy's little man aren't you?" Draco said when helping Scorpius into a standing position. He starting bouncing, it was his favourite thing to since he could stand. 

Her husband and her sons laughter filled her ears and she looked up to see her son bouncing. She started laughing as well drawing attention to herself. Scorpius' head spun to glance at her, shooting her a toothy grin, "mummy"

"Yes my little bug, Mummy" She replied.

His head twisted back towards Draco, shooting him the sane toothy grin Hermione got, "Daddy"

As his head shot back he caught a glimpse of the little white ferret gifted from Ron and Harry after he was born and loved ever since. Draco however hates it.

"ferret" he shouted. He started squirming to get off Draco's lap and he obliged. Slowly he let go of his hands and put one foot forward.

"Draco" she whispered watching their son in awe as he put his next foot forward. The book in her lap forgotten as she lowered herself to the floor on her knees.

Scorpius waddled another 4 steps before falling onto his little bum.

Hermione instantly crawled over to the little boy before embracing him, " well done, mummy's so proud of you"

Draco finally came out of his shock and, like his wife, pulled his little family into a tight hug.

The white ferret became forgotten and the family of three, shortly became a family of four.


	2. I'm pregnant (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that Hermione finds out she pregnant with her second child and needs to find a way to tell her husband.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should carry it on.  
> Enjoy!!

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Hermione chanted as she rushed towards the bathroom cabinet. Opening the doors she quickly grasped the potions basket.

"Where is it. I swear I took it." Her eyes were skimming the potions labels as she shifted each bottle around.

"Found it." A finger drifted over the label of the contraceptive potion she was supposed to take around a month ago.

"Could this mean, no it couldn't. Right" Hermione was as nervous as she was when she realised she was late when pregnant with Scorp. Taking a minute to calm herself she placed the bottle into the basket and cleaned everything up.

Draco was out playing quidditch with Harry, Ron and Theo whilst Scorpius was out with Narcissa at her weekly meetings with Andromeda. She had enough time to run to the muggle world to get a test or pop over to Pansy so she could perform the spell.

A trip to the muggle world would mean that only she would know just in case it wasn't positive. She always wanted to give Scorpius a sibling since both her and Draco were both only children and she secretly knew Draco's always wanted a daughter and seeing him with Scorpius made her ache for another child, but not this soon their son only just turned 1.

\------

One trip later, she was back into hers and Draco's bathroom.

"All you have to do is pee on the stick Hermione." She whispered to herself. 

After completing the first step she set a timer charm that would ring after its been three minutes.

It was the longest three minutes she's ever experienced. The witch couldn't stop pacing, Draco was to return soon and it was no doubt he had to use the shower from being all muddy and dirty, not that he was going to know what a muggle pregnancy test was.

Hermione ended up sitting on the closed toilet lid with her head buried in her hands. Another minute to go, she sighed the experience with Scorpius was painful enough for her not to do it again but just holding Scorpius in her arms for the first time made her want to do it again and the look on Draco's face was just the most amazing thing she has ever seen. She would do it again and again just to see the look on her husbands face again.

The timer charm rang signalling that it had been three minutes, her hand grasped the stick and quickly flipped it over. There as clear as day was the one word a part of her was scared to see but the other part was happy to see

Pregnant

She was pregnant with hers and Draco's second child.

The witch was still sat on the closed toilet but she had the conformation of her being pregnant in her hands and that's how her husband found her. 

"Hermione what's that in your hand" Draco's voice startled her. How long had she been sitting there staring at that word.

"Your home" was all that she replied with before she moved and squished him into a tight. loving embrace. 

The wizard chuckled yet wrapped his arms around her waist, "Merlin what's gotten into you never normally hug me until I am clean"

He pulled back so he could see her face, "also you never answered my question what is in your hand"

"A pregnancy test" came her honest reply. His face became serious. 

"Are you?" Draco questioned her whilst searching her eyes for any playfulness.

"I've only taken a muggle test but I want you to perform the charm just to be sure" Her eyes were full of honesty and he grasped his wand from the bed and murmured the charm only for it to shine bright blue.

His eyes lifted to reach hers, "I guess we are a family of four now" 

Tears filled her vision and she gently pulled him in for a soft kiss, "Are you happy?" she questioned.

"I couldn't be anymore happier love" He said a bright grin tugging at his lips.

"Well i'm pregnant" Hermione said cheerfully, "How are we going to tell your parents"

"I have the most brilliant idea" He replied gleefully

"I bet you do, now get in that shower your dirty!" His witch shouted as she shoved him in the direction of the shower and moved to exit the bathroom before a hand tugged her into a toned chest.

"Your coming in with me, I believe Scorp wont be home for another hour and a celebration is in order" Draco said huskily.

"Is that so" was all she replied before they both stripped and entered the shower for a little alone time before their first born came home and before they had another little baby demanding both of their attention.


	3. The first appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione go to the first appointment of the second pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy with work so i have not been active  
> sorry :(

The Malfoys where nervous, which was a first. Both Draco and Hermione wasn't prepared for the news of conceiving another child and they both are so nervous to see their child.

"We never planned this child. They had to come at the wrong time" Hermione rattled on as her and Draco stepped through the floo on the way to St Mungo's. 

"Hermione love, we will be fine. We are the Malfoys and the Malfoys can handle anything" He replied with his usual smirk. 

"Yes they can handle anything" His wife returned sarcastically.

They both made there way to the maternity section of the hospital stopping at the front desk to see a new witch with long brunette hair and a very pretty face. She greeted them with a warm smile, a tad more flirtatious when she laid eyes on Draco. Hermione definitely noticed.

The beautiful witch lent forward pushing her boobs up to get a clear view of her cleavage, "What can i do for you today" The receptionist asked keeping her eyes trained on Draco.

"Me and my husband". Hermione drawled, "are here for our appointment with Astoria Greengrass." 

The witch simply glared at her then returned her eyes on her husband once again. "Under the name of Malfoy" Hermione added as well. 

"Take a seat" The receptionist that goes by the name of Jenna replied bitterly. 

Draco wrapped his arm around his wife and escorted her to the seats. "Please tell me you noticed her googling her eyes at you" Hermione turned to him as soon has the slaggy witch was out of view.

He sighed, "Yes i did but was to focused on my beautiful wife to notice anything". Hermione snuggled into his arm and he knew she hated the way the younger witches looked at him but he was just the same on how the wizards at the ministry take advantage of her and always try to make a move on his witch. 

Pansy Parkinson entered the room scanning her eyes for the familiar couple, "Mr and Mrs Malfoy this way please" 

The married couple moved to follow the young witch into the room, "Astoria you do know you don't have to refer to us like that"

"Yes but its the rules" She replied. 

"Your technically family Pans, you can break the rules sometimes. I know i did" The golden girl responded.

Hermione took the place on the bed lifting her shirt up so they can take a scan. 

"Hermione i never knew you where pregnant, congratulations. Does anyone know yet." Pansy asked.

"No. Only you so don't be telling Weasley any time soon" Draco said whilst moving to the chair beside Hermione to watch his child take up the screen. 

"Your secrets safe with me" Hermione shot the Healer a grateful smile. Her hand out to reach Dracos much larger hand. As she felt the cold sensation of the gel move on her her stomach her eyes flicked towards the screen that shown beautifully her child. 

"You are currently 5 weeks along" The brunette witch said to the mother of 2. "I'll give you a copy of the photo because i am sure the grandparents are going to want it knowing Narcissa. 

A laugh tore from the group of threes mouths, "Yeah probably." Draco answered. 

"Anyways your child is very healthy and i expect to see you both back here in two weeks"


	4. Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The malfoys take Scorpius to see his little...  
> But have they told Narcissa yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, i wont have a regular update for these its just whenever i'm motivated.  
> They will be updates hopefully once a week.  
> Enjoy

Little Scorpius had absolutely no idea where he was, or what they were trying to show him but aunt Pansy was there with a new ring on her left finger to which his mummy squealed about. 

"Hermione lift up your shirt for me, if I'm correct this if the 10 week appointment and if you wish you can find out the gender of your little one" Pansy said confidently as she went through all of the recordings she found out at the last week session. Hermione however wasn't paying attention to as the simple, giant ring shown on Pansy's left hand ring finger. 

"Merlin he actually did it" she mumbled causing the heeler to look at her in confusion, "Your getting married. When did this happen." Hermione's face broke into a big grin alike the other witch.

"Just this weekend. He took me to this amazing restaurant which was a muggle place so nobody could distract us and there was no photographers around. Everything was normal and I didn't suspect a thing until he ordered dissert and out came my favourite kind of cake with this ring box on top. Ron removed it and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes of course" She gushed.

"Ahhhh I'm so so so happy for you" The older witch moved to hug the younger witch and Draco, bless him, was too busy trying to amuse Scorpius so he didn't catch what they were raving about.

"Anyways Hermione you need to lay down and lift up your blouse, so we can see your little bug" Hermione did what she was told to and once again felt the cold sensation of the gel press onto her stomach. 

Ever since the war ended, muggle technology seeped its way into the wizarding world and being a muggle-born witch Hermione couldn't be happier.

She felt a large, warm hand sink into hers and her eyes flicked to catch his. The warmness of his sliver eyes made her feel loved and she much preferred the warmness that they had to them rather than the coldness that had occupied them from their younger years. A pair of smaller hands landed on there intertwined hands with a loud slap and it appeared that Scorpius wanted to join there moment.

"Right then" Pansy said, quite loudly, "do you want to find out the gender?" She questioned

A "yes" escaped Draco's mouth before he could stop and check with his wife, but she simply nodded to show that she agreed with him.

"So" His hand got tighter around hers. He was sincerely hoping for a little Malfoy girl that he could spoil for a life time. "It appears that your having a healthy baby girl"

His wife's head snapped to face his to see tears streaming freely down his face. "A girl, I am going to have a girl" he mumbled. Draco's overly enormous hand held Scorps petit hand.

"It appears we are Draco we are." Some time within there shared moment Pansy quickly exited to give them space.

He moved Scorpius onto the bed with his wife and moved to clasp them both into a tight hug.

"I love you, i love you, i love you" was all he repeated to Hermione and his son. Hermione knew he has always wanted a daughter and by giving both of them a beautiful girl that have yet to meet was all she ever wanted. This family meant the whole world to her and she would do anything for them in a heartbeat.

"I guess its time to tell your mother" and a laugh escaped his mouth and their son joined in not knowing who he was going to meet in around 6 months time.


	5. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Zabini floos to the Malfoys house unexpectedly. Distraught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ginny but i am so sorry about this, i couldn't think of anyone else to do this on.  
> Also my upcoming fic which will not be out until i have at least got up to little ... birth. It's also an anti ginny.  
> But i promise after these couple of chapters she will get better.

Draco had just put his son down to bed, unfortunately this night wasn't a good one since Scorpius had fallen ill and was crying for his mother who was currently also not very well since being in the first trimester of pregnancy was hard. 

After carefully shutting the door and placing the right charms on to keep the temperature of his overly large room down, he heard the floo go off signalling someone entering his house, preferably someone who was a close friend.

As he moved down to near where his floo was. There, sitting on his ancient love seat, was non other than a drunken, sobbing mess of Blaise Zabini. He quickly rushed to his potions room to grab a sobering and hungover potion for his close friend whilst also rushing to make little noise.

Draco returned to his mess of a friend. It was a new sight for the wizard as he has never seen Blaise as bad as he is now, "Here take these then talk to me". He moved to accept the potions from Draco's hand but ended up falling of the sofa in process.

"Shit" He murmured Drunkenly whilst his friend winced at the loud sound. 

After a while Blaise drank the potions and immediately sobered up and moved himself to sit on the sofa furthest away from the bedroom as he guessed Scorpius was asleep and would not hear the end of it from Hermione, "She's pregnant" It came out slightly muffled. 

The Malfoy heir's head snapped up as he realised what his fellow wizard just said, "Ginny's pregnant isn't that a good thing?" He was now in a state of confusion as the darker wizard shook his head.

"It's not mine" A gasp came from behind him and he turned to see his wife stood in the doorway. She moved as quickly as she could towards Blaise and pulled him into a warm embrace. None spoke for a while as they just silently comforted him.

"What is wrong with me" Blaise's breaths where shallow and a sob was torn out from him, "I don't understand, I thought she was it for me but clearly I wasn't it for her."

"Oh Blaise there is nothing wrong with you" Hermione's response caused him to cry even more, "Is she still at the apartment." 

The wizard just nodded his head but said nothing else. Draco who had moved to sit next to him sometime earlier, knew what his wife was going to do but didn't stop it. 

"If Scorp wakes up bring him down and give him a bottle. They should be in the fridge, I've added some medicine into the bottle so there is no need to give him extra okay." The woman that occupied his thoughts had just said to him. He nodded in response and the two wizards both watched as an angry Hermione stormed towards the floo, shouting out the name of Blaise and Ginny's shared flat. 

Draco knew what would take the situation of Blaise's mind and turned on the muggle contraption called a television and switched to the sporting channel to watch some football in which the two men had grown to admire.

\------

A ear slipping cry tore both of the men out of there football induced trance. Recognising it was his godson, Blaise made his way upstairs whilst Draco grabbed his bottle out of the fridge.

Glancing into the cold room, Blaise saw his godson crying and it made him sad to realise this could of been him in a couple years time with his and Ginny's child but let go of that thought as he reached in the crib for Scorpius. 

"Uncle Blaise is here buddy", he cooed at the smaller child whose cries settled down but didn't stop. He carefully made his way down stairs whilst rocking Scorpius gently in his arms and passed him over to his father who had everything prepared for the sick child. 

"He looks horrible Draco, what's wrong with him" The darker wizard questioned the pale one.

"According to Hermione and Astoria, he just has a fever and a sickness bug but he just looks so ill." Draco replied not once taking his eyes of his pale son.

Just when the men relaxed and Scorpius had settled down after he had finished his nightly bottle, a angry but tearful Hermione stormed into the room and snuggled up towards her husband when seeking comfort. 

"What happened" Blaise sceptically asked.

"She was angry that you found out and told me that she should of never said yes when you proposed. I have the ring if you want it back." She replied but there was one question that was haunting Blaise's head.

"Whose the father" He pushed, "I never found out. I left before she could tell me"

Draco's wife moved forward and grabbed his hand, "Seamus Finnigan"


	6. I loved her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise's reaction to Seamus being the father and they finally find out what Ginny said to Hermione to make her come home so tearful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a lot more different that my others - mainly because its more in depth.  
> I think I like it more to be honest.  
> Let me know what you think, I also had a change of heart I much prefer Ron and Pansy sorry if you liked Astoria and Ron but I'm indecisive

_"Seamus Finnigan"_

Blaise saw red, instantly pulling his hand out from Hermione's. He suddenly stood up, chucked his glass of water at the innocent wall, "THAT IRISH LITTLE TWAT". He shouted not caring about little Scorpius, creating all sorts of loud noises.

The two Malfoys winced at his loudness that threatened to awake their son. He squirmed a bit but remained asleep in his fathers arms. Hermione made eye contact with her husband to take him back to bed and put up a silence charm on this room. She called for Moppy and kindly asked the paid house elf to look after there son if he wakes up. 

After Draco left Blaise was still dripping in anger, the witch didn't know what to do so she creeped up behind him and laid a genital palm on his broad shoulders, " I don't know what to say that would comfort you right now but the guest room is free and you are so welcome to stay with us for however long you want and need." She drew in a harsh breath and trembled a little, "I will be closing off the floo to her I no longer accept her as a friend or family. The wards will be up preventing her to come for you and to claim to deeply regret what she said."

The wizard turned around with red puffy eyes - silent tears escaping his deep brown eyes, "What did she say to you Hermione". Draco's wife's head dropped, she needed her husbands strong arms around her for this particular conversation.

"Lets wait for Draco before I say more" She looked in his eyes and he saw that she desperately needed him around her. He guessed his _ex-fiancé_ had said some harsh things towards someone he considered a sister. "I just want you to know despite this and _her_ , your a good man Blaise. The brother I never had." 

The two created a strictly platonic relationship during their eighth year. They both felt as if they had met the sibling they never had. After that she had always considered him as a brother and he is the reason why she re-met Draco since the two were so close. He as well always considered her as the sister he always wanted. The Malfoys had became his family and when Hermione asked him to become the godfather of hers and Draco's first child he was beyond proud and of course had said yes. One day hoping that he could ask her to become the godmother of his first born. 

Draco reappeared in the room and saw that his wife was a tearful mess and instantly grabbed hold of her whilst noticing his best friend to be so distraught. He was appreciative of his friends and wife's friendship because he brought them two together and for that he will always remain a key person in his life.

"Now that your here I can finally hear what that woman said to Hermione to make her so upset." The three sat down, Hermione never let Draco. Something must of really happened to make her like that. 

"Love what happened" His grey eyes seeped into her warm golden eyes.

"I lost a close friend and he lost a fiancé" She answered as her lower lip started quivering again. Both men where confused as to why she had lost a friend. Her friendship with the red haired witch was a strong one - well they thought.

"S-she called me a mud-mudblood. Claimed I am not good enough for y-you. Said I deserved what happened at the manor with B-Bellatrix." Hermione burst into sobs and Draco's eyes flashed with anger, his arms tightened around her, careful enough not to squeeze to hard due to her slight pregnancy bump. 

"THE BITCH SAID WHAT", for the second time that night Blaise's voice raised. It was lucky Draco remembered to cast the silencing charm.

Their close friend moved closer to the floo, "Blaise DONT" Hermione shouted, "She's not worth it I promise". He stilled before turning around to face the couple, silently vexing and wanting to cast multiple hexes to the Weasley not for breaking is heart, for lying to him, getting pregnant with another mans child but for saying them horrible things about his sister.

"While I agree with you that she isn't worth it love. No one and I mean it NO ONE gets to say that about my wife" Her wizard said whilst clutching on to her for dear life and she could feel him twitching with rage.

"Can we just go to bed please and talk about this in the morning" Draco nodded in agreement, "All of this stress is hurting my head and it's not good for the little miss" She instantly regretted when the words came out of mouth because Blaise didn't know that they were expecting again. They both slowly turned their heads to the dark haired Wizard, his jaw was slightly open but a shimmer of brightness had claimed there ways back into his eyes.

"Your pregnant, again" He asked still in shock. Hermione just nodded her head not trusting herself to say anything. "Does anyone else know"

"Only Pansy, she's my healer so couldn't really hide it from her" That torn a laugh from all of them. Lightening the mood a little.

"Please though Blaise don't say anything we weren't planning on telling anyone until Narcissa knows" He smirked a little proudly noting he had found out before the grandparents, "Okay now can we please go bed." Her husband had risen from his seat and held out a hand for her to take. She accepted it gratefully and made her way upstairs.

"Mate you know where the guest room is and I am pretty sure Mione had said this about a hundred times but you can stay for as long as you need, I'm pretty sure Scorp will enjoy you being around. You are his favourite after all" After a warm smile and a thanks the Dark haired wizard walked up the stairs and into the guest room. He flopped on the bed and decided on taking a bit of dreamless sleep that was on the bed side table. Most likely put there by Draco - knowing his friend would need a decent sleep not thinking about anything that happened in the past day.

\----------

Draco entered his bedroom and saw his witch curled up with their son. She knew she shouldn't be around Scorpius because of how ill he was but that didn't stop her from being a mother. That was one of the things he adored about her was that she was a natural mother, it just made him love her so much more. Not that he didn't love her enough already.

He sighed knowing that if he tried moving Scorpius now Hermione would not be happy and since she was pregnant that was not a pleasant sight, plus Scorpius would put up a fight. Instead he stripped of his clothes so he ended up in just his boxers and slid into his bed and put a protective arm around his wife. He felt tiny fingers curl around one of his slightly larger fingers.

"I love you" he heard his witch mummer towards him, shuffling so that there was hardly any distance between them both. 

"I love you too" he grumbled against her bushy hair that he loved so much. She always smelt of Vanilla and Cherries and with his French cologne and Scorpius scent, it smelt like home because he was home and everything was going to be okay for all of them and Blaise. He will do everything in his power to make sure that Blaise and his family are more than okay because if anything they deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a little one shot that i can make into a multi chapter if wanted.  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
